


Talk Me Down

by therumjournals



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Community: pintofest, Drabble, M/M, Pinto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 11:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therumjournals/pseuds/therumjournals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-word prompt: Valor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk Me Down

Zach was sitting on a bench, resting his face in his hands, when the cop led Chris back inside, keeping a hand on his shoulder until Chris assured him that he’d be fine.

“Zach, hey…hey, are you okay?” Chris sat down on the bench and wrapped his arms around Zach’s shoulders, and he could feel him shaking, trembling in his embrace. “Zach, talk to me.”

Zach shook his head, and Chris pulled his hands gently from his face to find tears at the corners of his eyes. Chris had to laugh a little at that. “Zach, why are you crying?”

It took Zach a second before he could breathe enough to speak. “I just…Chris, Jesus, you just…you just fucking talked someone down from…from…” he gestured toward the balcony outside the doors, 35 stories above the street.

“I know,” Chris said, letting go of Zach and leaning back against the wall as the reality of the situation crashed over him. “Fuck, Zach, that was scary as shit.” He swallowed hard and breathed in a shaky breath.

Zach turned to look at him. “You just…did it. You just went out there, you didn’t even hesitate…”

Chris shrugged, not looking at him. “I didn’t really think. God, I don’t even remember what I said out there.” He rubbed the palm of his hand over his jeans, to wipe the sweat away and to remind himself of his own solid presence.

Zach reached out to place his hand over Chris’s, watched as Chris moved to tangle their fingers together. He looked up to find Chris staring at him intently, brows slightly furrowed, and he leaned forward to press his lips against the turned-down corner of Chris’s mouth, not daring to breathe until he felt him kiss back. He brought a hand up to cup Chris’s cheek, and then Chris was crying too, finally, as the nervous coil in his chest unwound, and they laughed a little through their tears. And Zach knew he was fucked, then, because he was going to fall in love with Chris, and there was no one to talk him down.


End file.
